


After the Airport

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bladder Control, Captain America Civil War Between the Scenes, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), First Impressions, Happy Hogan Acting as Peter Parker's Babysitter, Happy Really Does Like Peter, Omorashi, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Precious Peter Parker, Team IronMan, Tony Cares About Peter But He's Kinda Busy Right Now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: In which Peter has finished his fight.  He's tired, sore and desperately needs to pee but everything seems to be getting in his way.  Including his own suit.





	After the Airport

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after the airport scene in Civil War where Tony confronts Peter and tells him he's done.
> 
> **Also this is a request that I received from an anonymous commenter. Thanks for the idea! I think it turned out pretty well!

'Stay _Down. You're done.'_ Those words were ringing clearly through Peter's head as he lay there on the German airport's cold cement. As much as he didn't want him to be, Mr. Stark had been right, _he was done_. He couldn't possibly keep it up anymore. He was tired, sore and, well, he needed to pee. However, he had no idea where everyone else had gone or when anyone would be back to get him. He could hear the commotion in the background and desperately wanted to see what was happening but Mr. Stark had told him to stay down and _he needed to impress him,_ so down he stayed.

It wasn't until the air had grown quiet that he began to wonder if Mr. Stark was going to come back for him at all. Then, just as he was starting to internally panic because he was alone, potentially forgotten and in desperate need of a toilet, a familiar voice rang out from behind him. "Hey, kid!", Happy called. "Tony wants me to take you back to the hotel."

"Where, where is he? Is he okay? Did we win? Is everyone alright?--", Peter started to question as he tried to get his body to cooperate enough to sit up.

"Do you ever stop talking?", Happy asked causing Peter to snap his mouth shut with a nervous laugh. He hoped that the non-answers weren't a bad sign. Surely he'd find out later.

"Aunt May asks me that all the time.", Peter causally expressed as he took the hand that Happy was currently offering him. The dizziness had begun to pass but his legs still felt a bit more wobbly than he'd like. 

As he began to rise to his feet, he hissed through his teeth but rather than being from the numerous bruises that were now littering his ribs, it was from the urgent pang that shot through his lower abdomen as he pulled himself up. It had been hours since he'd last used the bathroom and being upright seemed to aggravate his already screaming bladder.

Hearing that noise escape the kid mouth had Happy concerned. Though, he was careful to keep his features neutral. He'd been specifically told to make sure the kid was really okay, take him back to the hotel, feed him and maybe make sure he knew how to order movies so that he wouldn't get bored and sneak out of the room. "What's wrong?", Happy asked as he looked the teenaged superhero up and down. All he had been told was that the kid had multiple contusions along his right side but Peter appeared to be clutching his abdomen at the moment. 

"Nothing!", Peter rapidly expressed as he dropped his hands to his sides. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just, uh, sore. It's not serious though. I heal." The last thing he wanted to do was to tell the man, who already looked like he was already a little annoyed with him, that he needed to use the bathroom. He wasn't even sure if it was _an option_. He was fairly certain that the abandoned airport didn't exactly offer functional restrooms. ....and now that he thought about it, he had no idea how to get out of the suit, anyway. He'd thrown it on in a hurry and Happy had done something to make it basically shrink wrap around him. He'd not been paying attention and supposed that now he would have to wait until they got back to the hotel.

Taking a deep breath, Peter climbed into the back of Happy's car and prepared himself for the long and uncomfortable ride. The hotel wasn't exactly close, Mr. Stark had _standards_ and apparently, nothing nearby had met them. It didn't take long for the constant sifting and sighing to get the driver's attention. "You sure, you're alright, kid?", Happy asked with squinted eyes, once they had gotten on the road. 

"I'm fine, really.", Peter hesitantly called from the back seat. Though nothing could be further from the truth. His bladder was absolutely throbbing and he ended up having to cross his legs in order to stop the jittering. After that, Happy raised up the divider that was between them and Peter was thankful that he was no longer being questioned. Yet, by the time half of an hour had passed when he was sure he couldn't take the constant pressure anymore. "Hey, um, Happy?", Peter asked as he tapped lightly on the divider.

Hearing the unease in the kid's voice, Happy, lowered the glass and glanced in the mirror. He immediately noted that Peter looked... uncomfortable. Though he supposed that was to be expected. He'd just been in an Avenger's level fight. Powers or no, he was still fifteen. _Vulnerable, despite his enhancements and soft despite his prowess._ "What is it, Kid?", he asked as he began to internally calculate how he was going to handle it if the kid _was legitimately injured_. 

"Can we stop at like a fast food place or something? I mean, they have McDonald's in Germany, right?", Peter nervously asked the second the man had acknowledged him.

Having been worried, for what seemed to have been no reason, Happy rolled his eyes. He had been sure that the kid was about to tell him that something was detrimentally wrong, not ask him for a Happy Meal. "You can get some room service when we get back to the hotel.", he drawled in amused irritation. While it made sense that the boy would be hungry, they were literally no more than ten minutes from their destination and all Happy wanted to do was to put his feet up, order some greasy food and rent a Hallmark movie. 

Shifting again in his seat, Peter sighed. The man thought he was asking for food and he wasn't sure how to correct that without embarrassing himself in the process. "How much longer until we get there?", Peter asked, for clarification's sake before deciding if he wanted to press the issue or not. The last time he's asked Happy about a bathroom was just before they had gotten on the plane. The man had sounded annoyed when he'd told him that there was one on board, so he didn't want to bring it up if they were close. 

When Happy told him it would be no more than ten minutes, he almost smiled. They were close and when they got there he was going to run into his room, figure out how to get the suit off and piss like it was going out of style. His bladder twinged at the idea and he had to further clench his muscles as he counted down the seconds. When they pulled up to the back of the hotel Peter was elated. All he had to do was get up the back stairs and into his room. Then he could finally, _finally_ let loose everything he'd been holding back for so long.

Happy went in the room with him, which wasn't really a surprise, he'd helped him into the suit so Peter assumed he would help him out of it as well. However, once they were inside, Happy showed him how to rent movies, tossed a menu at him and left Peter on his own without showing him how to disengage the clinging fabric. He'd been extremely pre-occupied before the fight and that left him having no idea how simple the process actually was. All he had to do was press the spider emblem on his chest but in his desperate state, nothing that basic crossed his mind. The entire set up had been created by _the Tony Stark_ and assuming that it would be complicated didn't seem like a stretch. 

Removing the mask and dancing in place, he tried tugging at the collar, he tried feeling around for some sort of hidden series of buttons, he even tried _asking nicely_ but the suit stayed snug against his body. So snug that it felt like it was trying to squeeze the pee right out of him and he was suddenly terrified that he would wet the suit. He couldn't let that happen. He was supposed to be _impressing Mr. Stark_. Being found drenched in his own piss was guaranteed to have the opposite effect. Both, Mr. Stark and Happy called him kid on a regular basis, he wasn't willing to prove it by losing control of his bladder. Especially not in the multi-million dollar spider suit that Mr. Stark had let him wear. He wasn't even sure if it was his to keep yet, he certainly didn't want to defile it.

Thirty minutes of squirming, fidgeting, and panicking later, a sweat was starting to break out on his brow. At that point, he was running out of ideas but before he could think what to do next, a knock was coming at his door. Taking a moment to catch his breath he went to answer it. "Hap-Happy? Oh, uh, Hey. How are you doing? What, uh, what brings you here?", he said trying to sound as relaxed as possible. 

"You haven't ordered any dinner and I'm supposed to be babysitting you. Making sure you eat was on my list. You were _begging_ for McDonald's on the way here so what gives?", the man asked before really looking at him. "...and why are you still in that suit?"

Peter swallowed hard and tried to wrack his brain for an excuse that didn't make him sound like an idiot. "It's comfortable?", he replied unsteadily. He was trying not to dance in place or tense his thighs while Happy was looking right at him and it was difficult. He was nearing the end of his rope.

"Hmm.", the man hummed neutrally. "...if it's so comfortable then why are you sweating?"

The interrogation wasn't helping him any and now there was anxiety swirling with his aching desperation making him feel almost sick. "I got hot?", he rushed out as his brain wrestled with the choice between asking for help or quickly running the man off.

As Happy stared at the teenager for a moment and then suddenly the boy's flushed face, sweaty brow, and uncomfortable stance seemed to, incorrectly, click together in his mind. "You know what? I don't want to know any details but just so you're aware if you've rented some sort of adult film? I'll know by the price alone--", Happy quickly sputtered before being interrupted.

"--It's not _that!_ ", Peter interjected, his face turning impossibly redder. Of all the things he thought he could get accused of at the moment, that was not one of them. At this point he was still tired and sore, his bladder was bursting and now it sounded like the man who was supposed to be his chaperone was accusing him of watching porn.

When Peter's eyes began to water, Happy's heart sank. It had been nagging at the back of his head since he first picked the kid up from the airport that something was wrong but he'd kept pushing it aside. Trusting that the kid would tell him if there was a critical problem but maybe he shouldn't have because now the kid looked like he was about to cry right there in front of him. ...and he had no idea why. So he switched his tone to something a little lighter. "You know Tony's going to have my ass if anything happens to you on my watch so I'm gonna need you to tell me what's going on.", he slowly explained hoping to get a real answer this time. 

Realizing that there was no other way out of this and that if he didn't ask for some sort of assistance he was going to undoubtedly piss himself, Peter gave in. "I need to go to the bathroom.", he blurted out after few seconds of silent agony. With that admission, the tears that had been pooling in his eyes started to steadily fall, though they were from urgency more so that any kind of embarrassment at this point.

"If you need to go then go but I'm not leaving until you tell me what going on.", Happy replied before noticing the stress that had been starting to creep across Peter's face. The second he saw it he placed a hand on the shaking boy's shoulder, creasing his brow in concern as the boy continues to break down. "Peter?"

"I can't get the suit off!", Peter eventually shouted as he became overwrought with need. "I can't get it off and I'm going to pee in it!" Now that he was no longer actively trying to hide the fact that his bladder was so full of piss that he could practically taste it, he was starting to cry. He hated it but it couldn't be helped. He needed to go and the only way he was going to get to do so, was if he asked for help.

"Shit. Why didn't you say something before?", Happy stressed as he abruptly realized that the kid had been holding it since he'd picked him up. I all made sense now, the squirming, the flushed cheeks, hell even the request for a stop on the way back. He wasn't sure how he'd he missed that and had no idea why the kid hadn't said anything. However, before he could analyze it much further, he was startled from his thoughts, when Peter was once again, frantically raising his voice.

"Help me, _please_! I'm going to explode!", Peter shouted towards the man. He didn't mean to sound so upset but he could feel the piss starting to make an appearance in his underwear and he _just couldn't_ let Mr. Stark down.

"Alright, alright, look.", Happy said as quickly and calmly as the situation would allow as he tapped the spider emblem on Peter's chest causing the suit to practically deflate. "Just like that, on and off, okay?"

Peter suddenly felt ridiculous for not having been able to figure that out but he didn't have time to dwell on it as he started to shake the suit off of his shoulders and dart towards the bathroom. By the time he was inside he had the suit down to his waist and he was able to easily move it aside and get himself out of his underwear. He didn't even care that the door was still wide open, he'd been holding it for _so long_ ...and he n _eeded relief_. He needed it so badly that his breath hitched when he finally stilled and his bladder began to release a stream with such force that it felt as though it might split him in two. The breath he had been holding turned to short puffs of breath as the furious need began to ease and after too long, his heavy flow became a spirling trickle that splashed into the water below. 

A shiver ran down his spine as he readjusted his, ever so slightly, damp underwear and carefully finished removing the suit. He hadn't really expected Happy to still be there when he emerged but he was and he was looking at him with worry. "Get dressed, we need to talk.", the man said as Peter rushed past him.

Nodding, Peter kept his pace and did as he was asked to do before returning ready to apologize. "I'm sorry. I should have been able to figure that out, that was--"

"--Stop it, Peter.", the man said almost softly. "I just want to know why didn't you tell me you needed to do your business when I got there. I could have gotten you to a bathroom and helped you with the suit before you were ' _going to explode'_."

"I don't know. I wanted to impress Mr. Stark and you guys are always calling me a kid so I didn't want to have to ask for a bathroom and then we got back here and I had to go so bad... so bad I couldn't even think straight enough to figure out how to take the thing off and now you probably think I'm completely stupid becau--"

"--Hey, no one thinks you're stupid. In fact, you're clearly _not stupid_ and I wouldn't worry too much about impressing Tony. He's already impressed or he wouldn't have bothered to track you down."

"Are you sure? I mean, I feel like I should be doing more. Like, he found me and he made me this suit and... I need to grow up.", Peter uttered in defeat.

"You seem like a pretty good kid, Peter.", Happy admitted with a small smile. "Don't try to do too much growing up at once."

After a moment of quiet, Happy started to turn around to leave but Peter stopped him. "You're not going to tell Mr. Stark are you?"

Happy turned around and gave Peter a small smile. "Tell him what?", he replied with a wink.

"That I almost peed in--"

"--Kid!", the man half-shouted in mirth. "I was _trying to say_ I'd already forgotten about it. ...I'm not telling anyone."

"Oh!", Peter replied with a small laugh. "Yeah, of course. ...Thank you."

Turning around once again Happy started out the door, waving a hand behind him. "Yeah, yeah. Order some dinner before Tony gets back and starts badgering me about it.", he groused before curtly shutting the door and finally allowing the smile he'd been holding back to cross his lips. The kid was something else and he was starting to become slightly concerned that if he spent too much time around him, the teenager might actually grow on him... but he didn't need Peter to know that. ...Not yet anyway. _This was Tony's kid._


End file.
